1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a liquid ejecting apparatus such as an ink jet printer and a pressure-regulating device which regulates the pressure of liquid in the liquid ejecting apparatus.
2. Related Art
In the related art, ink jet printers which perform printing by ejecting ink (liquid) supplied from an ink tank (liquid supply source) to a medium from an ink jet head (liquid ejecting unit) are known as an example of a liquid ejecting apparatus. There are printers provided with a damper (pressure-regulating device) which regulates the pressure of ink supplied to the ink jet head within such printers (JP-A-2009-178889).
The damper is provided with a pressure varying chamber (fluid chamber) which is partitioned by a flexible film (diaphragm section), and a head side liquid chamber (liquid accommodation unit). In addition, the damper is provided with a tank side liquid chamber (liquid inflow unit) which is connected to the head side liquid chamber using an ink path (communication path), and a valve (on-off valve) which opens or closes the ink path.
In addition, the flexible film is displaced according to pressure of the pressure varying chamber, transmits the pressure of the pressure varying chamber to the head side liquid chamber, and opens the valve in a case in which the pressure in the pressure varying chamber increases.
Meanwhile, the head side liquid chamber is formed when the flexible film is bonded thereto so as to cover an opening. For this reason, in order to cause the flexible film to be easily displaced, it is necessary to perform bonding in a state in which the flexible film is bent. However, when performing such bonding, creases occur in the flexible film.
When pressure of the pressure varying chamber is large, the flexible film is greatly displaced in a direction in which a volume of the head side liquid chamber is decreased. That is, for example, the flexible film is greatly displaced compared to a case of performing printing, in a case in which cleaning in which pressurized ink is supplied by forcibly opening the valve is performed. In addition, when the flexible film is greatly displaced, bending, or a state of creases of the flexible film is changed, and there is a case in which an on-off operation, or an opening pressure of the valve becomes unstable.
Such a problem is not limited to an ink jet printer, and is generally common in a liquid ejecting apparatus, and a pressure-regulating device which regulates pressure of liquid in the liquid ejecting apparatus.